Bed frames and mattresses are well known arrangements for providing a surface on which a person can sleep or rest. Many different structures have been proposed to provide a suitable resting surface and support to the sleeping person. These structures conventionally include a rigid base or frame on which a mattress can rest.
However, the above beds suffer from the problem that the comfort of the bed is usually provided by the mattress, which is typically sprung to be able to support the weight of the user. The springs of a mattress will lose their resilience over time, causing discomfort to the user. Furthermore, the springs in a particular mattress may be suitable for the comfort of a person who is lightweight, but entirely unsuitable for the comfort of a considerably heavier person. Since standard sprung mattresses cannot be adjusted by the user, it may require trial and error to find a mattress with the correct level of support. Furthermore, conventional beds and mattresses require large amounts of materials to construct and can be expensive.
Hammocks are another well known form of furniture for seating or resting. However, hammocks are designed for brief periods of rest and are not intended for longer periods of comfortable sleep. A hybrid between a conventional bed and a hammock is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,391, in which a mattress is suspended by ropes or chains. This is expected to be more comfortable than a hammock since a mattress is provided, but will still rely for comfort on the mattress.